


Pocketful of Sunshine

by PurpleReine



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Based on the Tangled Short, F/M, Rapunzel Appreciation Week 2020 (Disney), Sunshine - Freeform, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: Based after the Short: Snowball, and how Rapunzel is still Eugene's Sunshine even in the winter.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Pocketful of Sunshine

It had been a long day. After Rapunzel’s crazy snow ride, she had arrived back at the cabin where Eugene welcomed her to a snowball in the face. Rapunzel growled and went inside the cabin to get warmed up. She missed how Eugene accidentally slid down in his snow sleigh.

When she got inside the cabin they were spending the weekend in, she noticed how much she shivered. Rapunzel got the hot bath running and settled in sighing in pure bliss as she relaxed her freezing bones. She heard Eugene’s footsteps when she finally decided to get out the bed and into her warm pajamas.

“Eugene?” she called out to him when he entered the bathroom, “Where were you? I was waiting for you?”

She placed her now warm hand on his cheek and shivered. 

“What happened?” she asked, “How long were you outside for?!”

“I accidentally slid down the hill,” Eugene replied in a stuffy voice, “I even fell into a pond. Then had to walk back u-- Achoo! Man! Have I mentioned that I hate snow?!”

Rapunzel quickly pushed him towards the bathtub and ran the hot water once more. 

“Here get in and you will get warmed up,” she said as she helped him out of his shirt, “I’ll make us some hot chocolate, alright?” 

“Thanks, Sunshine,” he kissed her forehead before stepping into the tub. 

…

While Eugene was taking his bath, Rapunzel lit up the fireplace and began making hot chocolate. She didn’t feel Eugene walk up to her until he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

“There’s my personal Sunshine,” he muttered against her neck, “I feel much better now.”

Rapunzel giggled and smacked him away before handing him his mug.

Eugene had come up with some ridiculous theory that Rapunzel tends to be a little more warmer than the average person. She just assumed that he was using that excuse just to cuddle with her, especially when he is cold. Although she will never admit it to him, she melts a little when he calls her his personal Sunshine. Or as he sometimes calls it, his Pocketful of Sunshine. 

They cuddled on the couch together while sipping on their hot chocolates and Eugene read one of the Flynn Rider books to her and Pascal. Eventually, they both began making up their own Flynn Rider story and laughed when Rapunzel decided that Flynn needed a chameleon companion in his adventures. 

When the sun set and Rapunzel figured they warmed up enough, she suggested they retired for the evening. The whole snow incident really tired her out. Eugene got off the couch and took her hand and helped her up before escorting her to their bedroom. 

Pascal settled in the small bed Rapunzel had made for him. Once settled in the bed, Rapunzel let her blonde hair down and Eugene brought her into his arms. 

“Didn’t you warm up enough?” Rapunzel purred against his bare chest, “Maybe a shirt would help.”

“Oh, Princess,” Eugene huskily replied, “And give up my Pocketful of Sunshine?”

Eugene kissed her and cuddled into her tightly. Rapunzel sighed and fell asleep in full bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this quick little drabble! I've always head cannon that due to the Sundrop, Rapunzel was always a little warmer than the average person. I've hinted this in my other one-shot "The Zipper" and decided to use it here too! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Tumblr: @purplerock11 
> 
> Twitter: @purplesworks


End file.
